<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Point by sarasaurusrex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868905">Breaking Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex'>sarasaurusrex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Lucifer, Blood and Injury, Bottom Alpha, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Consent Issues, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Edgeplay, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love Confessions, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), Lucifer Rapes Sam Winchester, Lucifer Wants Sam to Say Yes, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nick was a Beta, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con, Post Orgasm Play, Power Bottom, Prostate Milking, Protective Gabriel, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Sort Of, Submissive Alpha, Suspension, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Traumatized Sam Winchester, Virginity, dealing with rut, knot play, slick, tally marks, the Sabriel is entirely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is kidnapped by Lucifer, who tortures him to make him consent to being Lucifer's vessel and mate. Before Sam breaks he's rescued by the presumably dead Archangel, Gabriel. Now Sam must deal with the trauma of his second imprisonment in Hell, his rape-induced rut, and his feelings for Gabriel who Sam thought had abandoned them.</p><p>For Kink and ABO Bingo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sam Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's trying to catch up on her ABO Bingo card?? :D</p><p>Chapter One is for my Omega Verse and Public Mating/Claiming squares, and is non-con Samifer. Chapter Two will be (consensual) Sabriel.</p><p>Beta-ed by the fabulous <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade">CaptainShade</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn't know what time it was. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd eaten or slept. He suspected time moved more slowly in Hell, but it didn't matter anymore. Sam's internal clock had died a long time ago. He could no longer hear it ticking away. He could no longer feel the ropes hugging his body. He could no longer hear the jeer of the crowd—demons cajoling and shouting at him from all sides. All he could hear was Lucifer's voice in his ear.</p><p>"Sam… say yes, Sam."</p><p>Sam's body shook as Lucifer caressed him. Lucifer's skin was warm and rough, and it overwhelmed Sam's abused senses. Within seconds Sam felt himself reaching climax for what must have been the hundredth time. It was agonizing.</p><p>Sam shouted and gasped, but he was trapped. He was filled to the brim with Lucifer's cock, and Lucifer kept stroking him, nice and slow, edging the cum out of him in spurts. Sam moaned in ecstasy. He couldn't control it. His body arched and seized in the throws of bliss and the demonic crowd shouted lewdly at him.</p><p>Lucifer's lips curled into a smile. He kissed Sam's ear, making him shiver.</p><p>"That's it, Sam. Give in."</p><p>The crowd goaded Sam while Lucifer pumped his cum onto the stone floor. There wasn't much left. Most of it was already coating the floor.</p><p>"Say yes, Sam. Say yes and it'll all be over," Lucifer's soothing voice shook Sam's eardrums.</p><p>Sam distantly remembered how Dean had been saved by an angel, but no angel was coming for him. Sam's angel had already come for him.</p><p>Sam's body went limp as the final orgasmic wave faded, leaving him a trembling mess. The only thing keeping him off the ground was Lucifer's cock buried deep in his body and Lucifer's Archangel strength. His arms were wrapped around his front in an indecently loving embrace.</p><p>Finally, Sam gasped and mustered out a single word.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Lucifer sighed in disappointment, yet Sam knew he was happy to keep up the abuse. Lucifer's fingers loosened around Sam's spent cock, but they didn't retreat. They tickled up and began teasing with Sam's now hypersensitive knot.</p><p>Sam tensed reflexively. He tried to curl in on himself, but it was no use. He was trapped, and the more he struggled the deeper he was impaled on Lucifer's cock. Sam's hole was stretched wide, and he swore he could feel Lucifer's cock pressing against his stomach.</p><p>"Nick is a fine vessel, Sam," Lucifer said, "but he's not my true vessel. You are. Powerful, resilient, an <em>Alpha</em>." He lovingly stroked Sam's knot, making Sam hyperventilate. Lucifer seemed to enjoy the rhythmic squeezing around his cock.</p><p>"Ironic, isn't it? That fate would give me a body that can only be mated by yours." He pushed his Beta cock deeper into Sam. "Well, can't blame a girl for trying…"</p><p>Sam knew what was coming. He'd been waiting for it for what felt like hours. Still, he couldn't take a breath fast enough.</p><p>Lucifer sank his teeth into Sam's neck and pain burst behind Sam's eyes. Hot blood seeped down his skin and he nearly fainted.</p><p>The demons whooped, but Lucifer's eyes glowed in warning. A few had stepped too close, moved by the carnal display and eager to defile Sam. They backed up. Sam was Lucifer's and Lucifer's alone. Sam's scared neck stood as proof.</p><p>The primal mating action, despite having no consequence when performed by a Beta, triggered another feeble orgasm from Sam's spent body. Sam eyes flew open in shock. Coming again so soon was unbearable. A guttural cry escaped Sam's lungs, but it was a cry of ecstasy.</p><p>Lucifer pumped his hand over Sam's knot and a few more drops of cum dribbled onto the floor. Sam's brain whited out. The demons shouted filthy words at him and Sam felt his cock throb.</p><p>"Oh Sam, you truly are my mate." Lucifer licked the blood off Sam's neck. "Look at you—so willing, so hungry. You love this, Sam. You're as twisted as I am. We're meant to be."</p><p>As Sam's orgasm faded and Lucifer continued fondling his cock, his body went into a state of shock. He could feel his cock and balls pulsing with the beat of his heart. He could feel Lucifer’s cock inside of him. Sam no longer felt pain, only electrifying pleasure as Lucifer's fingers explored him.</p><p>"Say yes, Sam. Be my mate." Lucifer's voice dripped with lust. "I can replenish you, you know. Would you like that? Would you like to come properly again?" As Sam's blood dripped down his neck and collarbone, Lucifer dabbed his finger in it. "What number was that?" He lowered his arm and painted a tally mark on Sam's stomach. Sam was covered with them. "Imagine what I can do in an Alpha's body. Imagine the things I can do to you." Lucifer rolled his hips tantalizingly, rubbing his cock into Sam's prostate.</p><p>Sam tried to fight back a moan, but he didn't have the strength.</p><p>"Full control, full access, I could make you feel things you've never even dreamed of."</p><p>Sam's knot had begun to deflate at last, but Lucifer knew Sam's body well. He knew he could make Sam knot by stimulating his prostate enough. The ability to knot outside of a rut was rare, attributed to only the most powerful Alphas, but with Lucifer it was just something else to take advantage of. Lucifer had become intimately familiar with Sam's body during their time together in the cage all those years ago, and time had not affected his skill. He knew all sorts of dirty tricks that made Sam's toes curl.</p><p>"Say yes, Sam." Lucifer resumed fondling the sensitive skin where Sam's knot had shrunk, all the while rolling his hips into Sam's prostate. "My vessel, my mate…"</p><p>"N...no," Sam stammered, but he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He couldn't stop himself from arching up, from wanting Lucifer's cock, even as his lips breathlessly formed the words, "No, no…"</p><p>"Yes, Sam. Say yes. Or else I might just let all these demons come up here to play." Lucifer's voice dropped darkly as he began rolling his hips harder, thrusting into Sam's prostate. "Imagine how many more tallies you'll get..."</p><p>Sam was mortified by how hard his body arched, hungry for Lucifer's cock and swallowing up his every thrust. The pain, the pleasure, it was pure ecstasy.</p><p>"I'll let them cover you with them, Sam. Every… inch…"</p><p>Sam felt an orgasm rising from his prostate. Sure enough, his knot began to swell again. How much cum was still left in him? Would Lucifer milk it out of him when he ran dry or would he just give him to the demons? How long would he last with them? He couldn't count them. He remembered the time Lucifer had trapped him against the bars of the cage and let the demons on the other side edge his cock for hours. Or maybe it was days. Sam's cock pulsed thinking about it. But this time was different. There were no bars or walls. Only Lucifer's presence kept Sam safe from the hordes of demons.</p><p>Sam prayed to pass out, to die...and then there was light. Light filled the flame lit chamber, and Sam thought he'd fallen unconscious from orgasm. Except, he could still feel Lucifer. He could still hear the demons. Their voices were no longer hungry and vile. They were shouting frantically. Lucifer's voice was rising up above them all.</p><p>Sam felt a rush of wind and fell onto the floor. Then, finally, mercifully, his body still electrified with ecstasy, he fell unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sam Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam discovers he's been raised from Hell by Gabriel, but his troubles are far from over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So much for 2 chapters!!! Eheheheh *ouo*</p><p>This is the end of the Samifer and Non-con parts of the story, although it deals with the aftermath. This chapter's prompts are Clothing Sharing (Kink Bingo) and Cherry Blossom/Vanilla/White Lotus (ABO Bingo).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time, Sam's world was darkness. A part of him knew he was unconscious, just floating in nothingness, not feeling or seeing or knowing. A part of him was relieved by it. He could tell there was something awful on the other side, and he was happy to drift along, never quite breaching the surface.</p><p>But soon something began intruding on Sam's solace. It crept and swirled and invaded his nothingness, and Sam realized it was a smell—a strangely familiar smell. It was so familiar that it felt like someone was there with him in the darkness. It was a sweet, saccharine, exotic smell. Sam realized that if he was smelling that meant he had a body, and if he had a body that meant he was alive. Just like that, the nothingness broke.</p><p>Sam felt himself lying on something soft. He was wrapped up in something, but it wasn't rope. He could move his arms and legs. He was cool, but it felt good against the distant pressure in his body. Sam knew that feeling intimately—it was pain. But the pain was attached to something else. Something shameful.</p><p>Sam opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a plain, dark room. It smelled of cherry blossoms, white lotus, and something sweet, like vanilla. He was dressed in a plush red robe, which he realized was the source of the smell. He was, in fact, alone.</p><p>For a moment he couldn't remember what was happening or where he was. It looked like a typical, dingy motel room, but there was only one bed. Were they on a case?</p><p>Sam sat up and felt that distant pain shoot through him in an unusual way. He reached up and rubbed his neck. His skin was smooth and warm, yet he suddenly remembered blood. He pulled the covers back and his heart dropped.</p><p>Dried flecks of blood covered his thighs and lower stomach. Sam's body went cold. He could see Lucifer's hands, painting tallies on his naked flesh.</p><p>It came back to him all at once, like someone shot the memories into his brain at point blank range. Sam had been kidnapped by Lucifer. He wasn't in a motel room, he was in Hell, again, and this was one of Lucifer's tricks—an illusion of safety and warmth to make the pain of his reality all the more unbearable. Sam knew this torture well.</p><p>The shock of the realization was too much. Sam hung his head and tried to calm his thoughts. His body ached, and he could feel shadows of the pleasure, the pain, the way he'd arched on Lucifer's cock...</p><p>Sam wiped his eyes and got up, refusing to acknowledge the strange yet horribly familiar pain. He needed to do something. He needed to act. He pulled the robe closed, which was too short for him, and went to the small bathroom beside the bed.</p><p>Sam flicked the lights on and squinted. As his eyes adjusted to the sour, yellow glow, his reflection came into focus.</p><p>For a moment Sam wondered if he actually was dead. The person in the mirror looked pale and sickly. There were red rope marks burned into his skin. But Sam knew he wasn't dead. He'd been dead before, and this wasn't death. This was much worse.</p><p>Sam dragged his eyes away from his grim reflection and turned on the faucet. He washed his face with lukewarm water, then cupped his hands and drank as much of it as he could. It tasted like iron and sulfur. The taste hurt him like a wound.</p><p>Sam shifted his legs, assessing the damage Lucifer had done. He knew that kind of pain well, despite not having incurred it for years ago. Yet it wasn't as bad as he knew it should be. Was he that numb? He reached down and felt himself. He was sore to the touch, but there was no blood. Sam didn't understand. It hadn't been a dream. Had he been healed? Or was he dreaming now? Was he going to wake up, covered in blood?</p><p>Part of Sam wanted to curl up on the floor and just wait for the illusion to be lifted. Lucifer would appear, looking dissatisfied that his rouse didn't work. Or Sam would wake up and discover he wasn't in a motel bathroom at all. He stared at the chipped tile floor, wondering what was happening to his body.</p><p>Then a thought came to him as if from another life. He wondered if Dean was in a motel bathroom, too—A real one, somewhere far away, trying to find a way to get Sam back.</p><p>Sam covered his face. Tears dripped down his chin and hit the porcelain. He never thought he'd be in this situation again—All those old wounds, presumably healed, forced open anew. It took his last bit of strength to stifle his sobs. Lucifer could torture him all he wanted, but he wouldn't break him. What would Dean say?</p><p>Sam looked up into the mirror, resolved to stay steady and endure whatever Lucifer had coming. Then he noticed a crack in the top corner. Like a clock being wound, Sam's hunter brain began to stir.</p><p>Without blinking, he carefully prized the broken corner of the mirror out the frame. He cut himself a few times, but he kept working. Soon a razor sharp sliver of a mirror fell into his palm. He found the best place to grip it and practiced holding it. He looked at his distorted reflection in the mirror piece and knew what he had to do.</p><p>Sam heard a door close in the bedroom and held the makeshift weapon tight. He took a steady breath and walked back into the room.</p><p>Sure enough, someone was waiting for him. The dark figure eclipsed the curtain drawn window, casting Sam into darkness. Sam was ready. He gripped the mirror shard and gritted his teeth. But when the figure extended a hand, it wasn't holding a weapon. The person snapped his fingers, and the bedside lamp flickered on.</p><p>Warm light doused the room, temporarily blinding Sam. He held the mirror shard out in front of him, ready to fight, but something was wrong—Lucifer was too quiet.</p><p>Sam blinked a few times and realized that the figure wasn't Lucifer at all. He was too short. It was an Archangel, but the very last Archangel Sam had expected to see again.</p><p>Sam's knees shook and he felt the motel wall hit his back.</p><p>"Gabriel?"</p><p>The shortest Archangel, Gabriel, stood before Sam, an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile softening his mischievous face.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo."</p><p>Sam swallowed. He felt dizzy. The flowery, sweet smell overpowered him and Sam slid down the wall and landed on his butt on the musty motel carpet.</p><p>Gabriel's face fell. He crossed the room quickly and knelt down to help, but Sam lashed out with the mirror.</p><p>"Sam...stop…" Gabriel tried to hold him steady, but Sam was determined to throw him off. Gabriel didn't want to hurt him.</p><p>"You're not real! You're dead! I saw you…"</p><p>"Sam, stop! It's me…"</p><p>"No... you're dead. I saw you die! You're not real!"</p><p>Gabriel managed to grab Sam's bloodied hand and make him drop the glass, then he forced Sam's face up to look at him.</p><p>"Look at me, Sam. I'm real. You're not in Hell anymore. You're safe." Gabriel kept repeating himself, watching angry tears gleam in Sam's eyes. Sam looked ready to fight to the death, with or without a weapon. Gabriel didn't know what to do. He could just enter Sam's mind, force him to consent then show him the truth, but would that make him any better than his brother?</p><p>Gabriel noticed the cuts on Sam's palm from the mirror and gripped his hand tight. Sam tried to pull away, but a light engulfed both of their hands. Sam froze.</p><p>The space between them glowed gold for a moment. When the light faded, Sam's cuts were healed. At least Gabriel could do that.</p><p>Sam stared at his hand in shock, then slowly looked up to Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel rose his brows. He released Sam's hand, watching curiously as Sam rubbed his healed palm.</p><p>When Sam looked up again he murmured, "Gabriel?"</p><p>Gabriel smiled in relief. "In the flesh."</p><p>Sam's breathing slowed. He calmed down somewhat, although he didn't take his eyes off of Gabriel. "You're… dead..." He said, as if trying to fight through his own thoughts.</p><p>Gabriel sighed. "No. My clone is dead. Me? I escaped."</p><p>"But, he…" Sam swallowed. Gabriel's eyes hardened subtly. "Lucifer. He killed you."</p><p>"No, Sam." Gabriel said quietly. "You know the greatest trick the Trickster ever taught me? Never reveal your true strength. Lucifer thought he killed me. But what he killed was the greatest illusion a Demigod could create—More than enough to fool an overzealous Archangel."</p><p>Sam supposed it made sense. Except, if it were true, that meant… "But, you're here now. Lucifer will know he didn't kill you."</p><p>Gabriel shrugged in defeat. "There are some things worth making yourself vulnerable for. I just wish I knew that sooner."</p><p>Sam was in too much shock to process that fully. He still didn't look convinced Gabriel was real, but Gabriel figured it was as close as he was going to get.</p><p>"Come on, back to bed." He offered his hand to Sam, who took it cautiously and stood up.</p><p>Sam was still shaky, but Gabriel was able to get him on the bed. Gabriel smelled like the robe, and Sam finally realized why it was too short on him.</p><p>"Now, try to relax, okay? I can't keep healing you." Gabriel said.</p><p>"Why not?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Because, lifting you from Hell took a lot of grace, and now I just sent more grace through you to heal you. Twice. Human bodies aren't built for that."</p><p>Sam listened, but it wasn't clear he understood. He was still staring at Gabriel like he was trying to see through him.</p><p>"You… lifted me from Hell."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Sam swallowed. "So that...that light…in the dungeon... that was you?"</p><p>"Mmhm." Gabriel nodded.</p><p>Sam looked away. Gabriel thought he understood why. He pulled the covers up over Sam a little more. Sam was grateful.</p><p>Sam looked around the motel room, his expression conflicted. His eyes settled on the piece of mirror Gabriel had put on the bedside table. Sam reached over and picked it up.</p><p>Gabriel watched Sam examine his reflection, allowing him a moment of quiet contemplation. But before Gabriel could stop him, Sam dug the mirror shard into his other palm.</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>Gabriel seized Sam's hand, but Sam's undamaged hand grabbed Gabriel's arm.</p><p>"Don't! Don't heal it. Please," Sam breathed. "I need it."</p><p>It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to stain the bed covers with blood. Sam gave him a pleading look. Gabriel sighed and let go.</p><p>"What do you mean, you need it?" Gabriel asked, fighting his own impulse to just snap his fingers and make the mirror disappear.</p><p>Sam didn't respond. He pressed his thumb into the palm of his injured hand and winced. Lights blossomed in his corneas as fresh pain coursed through him. Sam kept applying his thumb, grounding himself in the pain.</p><p>"It's real. This is real." He said, more to himself than to Gabriel.</p><p>The fresh pain was starkly different than the throbbing, distant pressure still afflicting him from Hell. Sam looked up at Gabriel and placed the injured hand in Gabriel's imploringly.</p><p>Gabriel watched as Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand. Sam's expression tightened in pain, but Gabriel thought he understood. He squeezed Sam's hand back, and Sam gasped.</p><p>The pain. The pain was real, and so was Gabriel. They both looked at each other for a moment, then, finally, Sam said, "Gabriel?"</p><p>Gabriel smiled in relief. "Yup."</p><p>Sam stared at him. He closed his eyes but it was too late. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. Sam held Gabriel's hand tight and Gabriel held it back instantly.</p><p>"Sam…" He said softly. He pulled him into a hug, their hands clasped tightly between them. "You're safe. You're home. Lucifer can't get you here."</p><p>At last Sam believed him. He buried his head into Gabriel’s shoulder, overcome with a relief so powerful that he couldn't speak. When they broke away, Sam wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Where… where are we? Where's Dean?" He cleared his throat.</p><p>Gabriel chuckled. Sam was back to normal.</p><p>"I already contacted him. He's a full day’s drive away, so… he'll be here in ten hours."</p><p>Sam smiled weakly. He rubbed his palm as he began to think. "Gabriel, you're really alive?"</p><p>"Alive and kicking."</p><p>Sam smiled again, but it was muted. "How did you… Is Lucifer...dead?"</p><p>Gabriel's expression faded a little. "No. I was just focused on getting you out. But I did kill about a thousand demons."</p><p>Sam nodded, still massaging his palm. "Good."</p><p>Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Finally he said, "Gabriel… thank you."</p><p>Gabriel smiled sadly. "I owed you one. When I sent you that hint about the rings, I… if I had known how you were going to get Lucifer in the cage…"</p><p>For the first time in Sam's memory, Gabriel looked troubled. But then he took a breath and put on a false smile.</p><p>"...well, I might not have ditched the party so soon," he said. "Then when I heard he was back, I knew he'd come after you again. So I came." Gabriel's expression became inscrutable. He looked on the verge of apologizing to Sam, but Sam realized he didn't need to hear it. He’d already forgiven him.</p><p>Suddenly, Sam winced and bent over. The distant, pulsing pain overpowered him, and he rubbed his palm harder than ever.</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>Sam got up, ignoring Gabriel's hand on his back. "I'm fine… just… one sec…" he muttered and went back to the bathroom, almost knocking a lamp over.</p><p>Gabriel watched the door close in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Sam lowered himself onto the edge of the mouldy looking tub. He'd felt a distinct kind of pain ever since he woke up. It had been masked by every other discomforting sensation, but he could no longer deny what it meant. Dread surged through him. There was a sharp pressure in his groin, throbbing and aching. He felt feverish. He released the grip on his hand. It wouldn’t help him anymore.</p><p>"Sam?" Gabriel called through the door. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Gabriel…" Sam panted. "You need to leave. Go… go find Dean, or Cas."</p><p>Sam's heart sank as, instead, Gabriel graced the door open. Gabriel's expression was severe and Sam was immediately reminded that Gabriel was in fact an Archangel.</p><p>Sam looked up at him helplessly. He was bent double and holding the robe tightly around himself. "Gabe… I… it's a rut. What happened in Hell, it…" he swallowed, "... it triggered a rut. You need to leave."</p><p>But Gabriel didn't budge. "I'm an Archangel, Sam."</p><p>"But your vessel's not!"</p><p>"My vessel is a duplicate of a Demigod's. A copy. It was created specifically for me. You can't make me go into a rut or into heat or anything."</p><p>Sam's brain was working furiously, even as relief swept through him. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Gabriel knelt down beside him. "I'll go get you some supplies, okay? It'll only take a minute."</p><p>Sam didn't acknowledge this. He looked like he was holding something back. Finally he asked, "Can't you just… can you make it stop?"</p><p>Gabriel frowned. "I've used too much grace on you already. It's not safe." Gabriel's heart sank at the look of pained acceptance on Sam's face. He'd been expecting that answer.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay. No problem."</p><p>"I'll be right back Sam," Gabriel said quietly.</p><p>Sam nodded again, then with a rush of air Gabriel was gone, along with the sweet smell of exotic flowers.</p><p> </p><p>The only rut Sam had ever remembered being so bad was his first one. Luckily Dean was there. He’d had several ruts by then and knew what to do. But why was this one so intense? Was it just because of Hell?</p><p>Sam looked over his sweating, heaving body in the yellow bathroom light. His wounds were gone, and so were his scars. The pain he'd felt when he woke up seemed so real. His body had been tender and raw. But now that he thought about it, all of those sensations seemed to have come from deep within him. From his soul, rather than his body.</p><p>Did Sam have a new body? Was this his first rut? He had to know for sure. He had to check and see if he really was undamaged from Lucifer’s assault.</p><p>In the privacy of the bathroom, Sam reached beneath his robe with his uninjured hand. He maneuvered himself so he could gently feel his entrance. It was extremely sensitive. Sam spat in his hand then, as slowly as he could, inserted his fingers.</p><p>The stretch was painful, but it was that distant pain again. Sam realised it wasn't coming from his body at all. The robe drooped down his shoulders as he probed deeper. He winced a little, but felt unmistakable sparks of pleasure. He began idly stroking his cock, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. He passed the first knuckle, then the second, but still he encountered no wounds and no further pain. Sam could come to no other conclusion: When Gabriel lifted his soul from Hell, his body had been remade completely.</p><p>Sam didn't give it much thought. In fact, his brain had slowed dramatically since he started stroking himself. His rut seemed to have eased up, too. So Sam rested his head on the cool porcelain sink and masturbated on the edge of the tub. He pressed his fingertips into his prostate in time with his strokes, and his body sighed in satisfaction. The world became a blissful blurr, although he started to smell the robe again. The sweet, exotic flowers overwhelmed him. He held the robe to him, feeling it's plush fabric on his bare skin, and let himself get lost in the smell while he brought himself to orgasm.</p><p>Sam felt himself begin to knot, then his body tightened up and he came onto the bathroom floor with a shuddering groan.</p><p>Sam pressed his head against the sink while he caught his breath. His body rang with satisfaction. His rut retreated momentarily. He felt like he’d just gotten a nap. But as his head cleared he found himself nearly spooning the robe and he immediately came back to reality. He'd just masturbated to Gabriel's scent. His shame compounded and he suddenly felt sickened with himself.</p><p>Sam got up and tried to calm himself. He cleaned up the floor and patted himself down with cold water. As he turned to dry off, something caught his eye in the broken mirror.</p><p>A handprint. A red, swollen handprint gleamed on the back of his shoulder. Sam stared at it in shock. He remembered Dean's handprint and realized at once where his had come from.</p><p>Sam reached around and put his hand over it. He felt a rush of affection for Gabriel, and even more shame.</p><p>Just then, he heard the door open in the bedroom. Sam was still knotted, and the robe was definitely too short on him now, so he tugged it down as far as he could, then stepped into the bedroom, slightly red in the face.</p><p>Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a bag on the floor. Sam walked over and opened it curiously.</p><p>It was filled with supplies for an Alpha. Rut-calming pills, wipes, lubricant, and an embarrassingly large masturbation toy that was the perfect size for Sam. He went even more red in the face and was glad Gabriel had given him a moment alone to open this.</p><p>Sam could feel his rut stirring in him again. He sighed and took the bag into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sam Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam struggles to deal with both his trauma and his rut, and is forced to make a difficult decision regarding Gabriel. Luckily, Gabriel is the one Archangel who truly cares for Sam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Bingo squares for this chapter are Virgin Kink (A/B/O Bingo) and Sexuality Crisis (Kink Bingo).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel returned to the motel room carrying a large brown bag and an enormous pack of water bottles. He closed the door with his shoulder and looked around for Sam. He noticed the light was on behind the bathroom door and his red robe was folded on the bed. Gabriel set everything on the small table and began unpacking the bag.</p><p>“Sam?” He called out, “You hungry? I brought some food. You should eat something.”</p><p>The bathroom was quiet. Just as Gabriel was starting to worry, the door opened and Sam stepped out. He was in a long, grey, motel robe, looking disheveled and pale, but calm.</p><p>“What do you like?” Gabriel asked, lining up the tinfoil covered containers. The motel room already smelled intoxicating. “I got chinese, mexican... I even found a place that has nothing but pasta and salad. I’m also banned from buffets in three states.”</p><p>Sam laughed slightly and padded over to the table. “You know, just because the food’s sitting out, doesn’t mean it’s a buffet.”</p><p>Gabriel considered this as he gave Sam a paper plate and a water bottle. “They can prove that in court.”</p><p>Sam smiled. He opened the water bottle and drank the entire thing in one gulp. Gabriel sat across from him, watching him contently. Sam grabbed another water and took a few more sips.</p><p>Finally Sam said, “Gabriel, you didn’t have to do all this."</p><p>Gabriel shrugged. “It was no trouble. Now eat.”</p><p>So Sam ate. By his calculations he hadn’t eaten anything in months, even though he’d only been kidnapped for about a week. A calendar beside the bed told him that much.</p><p>Sam started on the pasta and salad, but ended up taking bits of everything. Gabriel kept him company, chatting to him and making him nearly choke for laughing a few times. Sam was surprised at how much they ate together, although there was still a lot of food left. The bag seemed to be bottomless. Sam suspected it actually might be.</p><p>“So, Gabriel,” Sam asked, pausing over his chow mein.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Gabriel was leaning back in his chair with a piece of fortune cookie.</p><p>“How exactly did you raise me from Hell?”</p><p>Gabriel chewed the cookie slowly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean… well, when Cas raised me, there were um… complications?”</p><p>Gabriel rose a brow.</p><p>Sam didn’t want to get into that, so he went on. “I’m just wondering. Is this the same body I had before? Is it the same soul?” It was obvious Sam had been thinking about it for some time.</p><p>Gabriel swallowed as he thought about it, too, then he sat forward and said, “Your soul is your soul, Sam. That can’t be altered or rebuilt. That’s the same soul you’ve always had, and will always have. But I suppose your body is different. I’ve never thought about it before. I had to rebuild that, yeah, but it's the same molecules, the same atoms, the same… everything.”</p><p>Sam considered this deeply. It was more or less what he figured. It made sense. He still liked Chinese food. He had the same muscle memory, the same pain tolerance. But something was still on his mind. “So, you're saying I'm a virgin again,” he smiled slightly.</p><p>Gabriel smiled back and grabbed another cookie. “I won't tell Dean." He winked playfully.</p><p>That should have been a good thing. Sam’s molecules were the same but, in a way, he had a body that Lucifer had never touched. So why did that answer bother him?</p><p>“Well, that explains one thing,” Sam tried to change the subject. “This rut is as bad as my first, because it is my first. Again.”</p><p>Gabriel's smile faded. "Well, I should be able to fix that soon. You're recovering well."</p><p>Sam was happy to hear that.</p><p>As they finished eating they talked about anything but ruts and demons. When Sam couldn’t eat anymore, he decided to lay down and take a nap. Gabriel took the opportunity to clean up, then go get Sam some clothes. Sam warned him not to get banned from another three states, but Gabriel made no promises.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel couldn’t find any Plaid Plus outlets, so he settled on Walmart. He even went through the checkout line and paid with real (fake) money. He felt like a saint.</p><p>When he returned to the motel he tried to enter the room quietly, but he quickly realized that Sam was no longer in bed. The bathroom light was on again. Gabriel sighed. He had seen how bad human ruts and heats could be—It was partly why he was happy to have such a unique vessel.</p><p>He set the bag of clothes on the bed and was about to leave to give Sam some privacy, but then he heard a strange noise from the bathroom—And not the good kind of strange.</p><p>“Sam?” Gabriel knocked on the door. He listened and heard muffled sobs.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, the bathroom door was launched open by a surge of grace. Gabriel stepped in and panic rose in his chest.</p><p>Sam was sitting on the bathroom floor with his head in his arms, heaving and shaking like he was having a seizure. His robe was undone but he was so tightly curled up that it didn’t matter.</p><p>Gabriel knelt down quickly and tried to steady him. He put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, then his face.</p><p>“Sam. Can you hear me? Sam?”</p><p>Sam lifted his head but wouldn’t look at Gabriel. His eyes were closed tight and his expression was fraught with pain. Tears stained his cheeks.</p><p>Gabriel was torn. He could try to make his rut pass, but Sam’s body was already so unstable. He risked destroying it and leaving his soul open to Lucifer.</p><p>“Sam! Come on, Sam. Snap out of it. Look at me!”</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and smelled something sweet.</p><p>“Gabe… Gabriel…”</p><p>Gabriel felt helpless. “Just tell me what you need.”</p><p>Sam looked up at him. He looked like he’d just come out of Hell. He was trying to form words, but it wasn't working. “I don’t… want… “ He took a shuddering breath.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a virgin.”</p><p>Gabriel blinked. He assumed Sam was delirious, but then Sam went on.</p><p>“Gabriel, please… I don't want it. It’s just something else… that can be taken from me. The monsters, the humans, Lucifer… I don’t want it. I don’t want to be vulnerable, Gabriel.”</p><p>Gabriel’s grip on Sam weakened. He went from holding him still to just holding him. “Sam… what are you saying?” When Sam didn't answer, Gabriel's voice became quiet and careful.</p><p>"Sam, what you're asking me… I can’t do that. Not after what you’ve been through.” Gabriel’s expression was conflicted. There was something strange in his eye, something completely at odds with his Archangel divinity. It was something human—Weak. “You’re not in your right mind, Sam.”</p><p>Sam looked more pained than ever, but he didn't ask again. He nodded and looked away.</p><p>Gabriel’s heart sank. He was torn between hatred for his brother and hatred for himself, but Sam seemed to have accepted his answer. Sam rested his head on Gabriel and Gabriel let him. He held Sam to him and covered him up with the robe a little more.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Sam to get control over himself enough to speak again. At last he stopped shaking, although he was still sweating and looked fatigued. The smell of cherry blossom and vanilla lotus was like a sanctuary, even as it made his rut claw hungrily at his insides.</p><p>Encouraged by Sam’s improvement, Gabriel snapped his fingers and a water bottle flew over to them. Gabriel helped Sam take a few sips. Sam was grateful.</p><p>"Gabriel… I'm sorry." Sam mustered.</p><p>Gabriel shook his head. "Don't be sorry."</p><p>Sam set the water bottle down and let it roll away. Then he pressed his thumb into his injured palm and winced. It didn't seem to help as much anymore. Sam looked resigned.</p><p>"Gabe…" he said quietly, "I think you should go."</p><p>Gabriel looked at him. "Sam, I told you, my vessel won't…"</p><p>"That's not what I..." Sam shook his head. "You don't understand…"</p><p>Gabriel's brows came together.</p><p>"It's your scent… Gabriel… it's driving me crazy."</p><p>If it weren't for the unmistakable note of hunger in Sam's last few words, Gabriel might not have understood. Gabriel looked troubled.</p><p>Sam was shaking again. He put his injured palm on the floor and pushed himself away from Gabriel. "I can't… I don't want to hurt you. I owe you… everything." Sam wept. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>But Gabriel's expression had become surprisingly fierce. "Sam," he said, "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."</p><p>When Sam looked away from him dismissively, Gabriel put his hand on his shoulder and turned him right back around.</p><p>"Sam. You're in a rut. This is your body reacting. Not your soul. Your soul is what told me to leave. You chose to tell me to leave. That's who you are, Sam. That's what matters. You are more than your body."</p><p>Sam looked at Gabriel, even as tears continued to trickle down his face. He wanted to believe him… but he didn't.</p><p>Gabriel sat down in front of Sam and took his injured hand. "What Lucifer did to you, that wasn't your fault. The way your body reacted wasn't your fault. You chose to say no. You chose not to give in. That's what matters Sam. That's what makes you you. Not your body, not your rut, your choices."</p><p>Sam closed his eyes, grounding himself in the sensation of pain and warmth from Gabriel's hand. He seemed to calm, but when he opened his eyes, he looked defeated. Gabriel reached up and wiped a tear from his face.</p><p>"I…" It took all of Sam's strength to speak again. "I liked your scent before my rut." He confessed.</p><p>Sam had barely said it, but he knew Gabriel heard. Gabriel's expression had faltered.</p><p>"I've always liked it." Sam looked devastated. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."</p><p>Sam's brown, gleaming eyes fell over Gabriel one last time, then he turned away again, as if giving him permission to leave. Sam felt guilt unlike anything he'd felt in a long time. Maybe not since Jess. After everything Gabriel had done for him. Sam felt polluted. Impure. Too wicked to be anything but the mate of a fallen angel. He could feel the handprint on the back of his shoulder more than ever, its warmth adding to Sam's shame. But then he realized that it was Gabriel touching him. Gabriel was pulling him back.</p><p>Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, gripping him tight, and Sam felt his breath leave him. He sank into Gabriel, whose embrace was so firm that Sam knew Gabriel wasn't going anywhere. Sam nearly broke down.</p><p>"I'll stay, if it's what you truly want," Gabriel murmured.</p><p>Sam heard the words, but he had to look up to make sure Gabriel had said them. Gabriel's light brown eyes looked gold in the fluorescent light. He looked like an angel. Sam nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sam wasn't sure who kissed who first. All he knew was that Gabriel was leaning down and Sam was moving up, then that sweet, exotic smell was finally materializing into taste as their lips came together. Sam inhaled it like a drug, and it transformed the painful ache of his rut to warmth and pleasure. It was almost too much. His head spun, or maybe it was his soul.</p><p>They kissed for what felt like months, each of them never quite getting enough. The motel light buzzed and the sink dripped. The clock in the bedroom ticked away. But all of those sounds were masked by their lips.</p><p>Sam eventually began to move, craving a new angle. Gabriel let Sam lead, but he kept him steady, guiding him into a comfortable position against the bathroom wall. Gabriel sat on Sam's lap as the kiss deepened.</p><p>Gabriel's scent was nothing compared to his taste. A low moan escaped Sam as the scent melted onto his tongue. He swallowed that vanilla and cherry blossoms, then the kiss turned deep. They made out against the bathroom tile, Gabriel between Sam and the wall. He was quite happy to be there. When Sam got handsy, Gabriel could tell it was time.</p><p>"Sam…" Gabriel mumbled, not quite willing to stop kissing him, "Bed."</p><p>Sam didn't argue. He picked Gabriel right up, his rut fuelling his strength. Gabriel could safely say he'd never been lifted like that by a human, and it did all sorts of naughty things to his brain.</p><p>It was a good thing the motel room was small. Sam and Gabriel toppled over onto the bed in seconds. Gabriel's robe and Sam's new clothes fell to the floor. Gabriel snapped the curtains closed, never taking his lips off of Sam.</p><p>With Sam's help, Gabriel started getting undressed. Sam was just in an open robe, a sight Gabriel vowed to never forget. Sam shouldered the robe off and helped Gabriel with his pants.</p><p>Sam's body was glistening with sweat, and Gabriel confirmed immediately he'd gotten him the proper sized rut toy. He could see the shadow of a knot beginning to form.</p><p>Gabriel was used to having sex with demi gods, but this proved to be much, much sexier. Still, Gabriel focused on Sam and took it slow.</p><p>Sam was the kind of Alpha to go hard and fast in a rut, but Gabriel's constant stream of kisses and gentle touches kept him in the moment. Gabriel coaxed Sam beneath him and, even as Sam's rut roared in him like a beast, he submitted to Gabriel.</p><p>"Sam, you still with me?" Gabriel mumbled between kisses.</p><p>Sam nodded, despite his eyes darkening with lust. Sam watched hungrily as Gabriel sat up. Gabriel rarely bottomed, but he never turned down the opportunity. Tonight it seemed especially appropriate. Gabriel barely had to grip Sam's virgin cock to angle it into himself. It was ready for him. So he just lined up and sank down.</p><p>Sam tried to calm his breathing, but failed a quarter of the way in. He moaned shamelessly, raking his hands up Gabriel's thighs. He was shaking with the effort not to buck, and it was making him tense.</p><p>"Relax, Sam," Gabriel breathed. Then a thought occurred to him and Gabriel caused his body to start producing slick. It dripped down Gabriel's thighs and coated Sam's cock as he slid down.</p><p>Sam shook with pleasure and held onto Gabriel's hips. The smell was intoxicating.</p><p>"Gabe… are you… is that slick?"</p><p>"Yeah. How's it feel?"</p><p>Sam looked windswept. "Amazing."</p><p>Gabriel grinned. The cocky look was so like Gabriel that Sam smiled. It was such a genuine smile that any doubts Gabriel had about taking his virginity vanished. He sank all the way down, sitting flush on Sam's lap and stealing the smile right off of his face. Sam's lips parted and his hips rose, burying himself in Gabriel, who signed in pleasure at the depth.</p><p>They both caught their breath as their bodies got used to one another, but soon Sam's body was shaking with the effort of staying still. So Gabriel reared up and sank back down. Sam gasped and thrust up, unable to control it. Then Gabriel did it again, and again.</p><p>Within seconds Gabriel was riding Sam's cock and Sam was rocking his hips in absolute relief.</p><p>"Gabe… Gabriel…" He groaned, his expression screwed up.</p><p>His hands found Gabriel's and Gabriel pressed them onto the bed, then leaned over and kissed him. The angle allowed them to fuck each other, and soon they were panting and groaning, half making love, half fucking in the dark motel room.</p><p>Whenever Sam started losing himself, his rut taking over and making him unresponsive, Gabriel would sit up again and slow things down. After only a few minutes Gabriel's body was producing slick freely and Sam's knot was beginning to swell.</p><p>"Gabe…" Sam warned. "Gabe… gonna knot…"</p><p>Gabriel could feel it. He sat up, still holding Sam's hands, and fucked him into the bed. Sam moaned and came, his knot swollen inside Gabriel's body. He nearly lifted Gabriel off the bed.</p><p>Gabriel froze, unable to move, but the sensation was so powerful in his slick coated body that he didn't want to go anywhere. He let himself come as Sam filled him up, moaning in encouragement. He'd never experienced such pleasure as an Omega.</p><p>Soon Sam's hips stopped and he lay there, sweating and heaving with his eyes closed, his fingers intertwined with Gabriel's.</p><p>"Gabriel… oh…oh shit..." Sam breathed, his voice weak with satisfaction.</p><p>Gabriel grinned at him. He pushed hair out of Sam's face and kissed him. Sam rubbed his freed hand up Gabriel's arm.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Mm...that's an understatement."</p><p>Sam smiled sheepishly. It was the second genuine smile Gabriel had seen since that day.</p><p>"I uh… You might be stuck there for a while."</p><p>"Oh, no…"</p><p>Sam chuckled, rumbling beneath Gabriel. "Sorry. It's just… first time and all."</p><p>Gabriel couldn't help but notice the difference between how Sam looked when he talked about his virginity before and how he looked now. Gabriel smiled at him. "You can make it up to me with dinner and a movie."</p><p>Sam hummed in amusement. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and kissed him. It was a slow, languid kiss. They didn't pull away until Sam's knot deflated.</p><p>Sam could have fallen asleep like that. He must have looked tired, because once Gabriel got up he pulled Sam into his arms and said, "Get some sleep. I'll stay with you."</p><p>Sam didn't know how to express his gratitude. After he got back from Hell the first time, he barely slept for years, but this time, he fell asleep in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel let Sam sleep for hours. Every so often he'd start dreaming (Gabriel could tell they weren't good dreams) and he'd wake him just enough so he could fall back asleep. A few times he had to wake Sam completely. Gabriel knew those dreams weren't caused by his rut. Anger doused Gabriel's post coital bliss like cold water, but he just let it fuel his determination to protect Sam.</p><p>It was dawn when Sam woke properly. He lay in Gabriel's arms for a while, trying to replace the after image of his dreams with the sight of Gabriel. Part of him still couldn't believe it was real.</p><p>Gabriel must have sensed it, because he took Sam's hand and massaged it. "Good morning."</p><p>Sam smiled weakly. Pale sunlight was filtering in through the blinds. "Morning."</p><p>Sam seemed to have recovered well enough, so finally Gabriel asked. "Want me to heal you again? Take care of the rest of your rut?"</p><p>Sam nodded appreciatively. "Yes, please."</p><p>Gabriel brought his fingers to Sam's forehead. "Close your eyes." A light brighter than the sun shone between them, and Sam felt his body cool considerably. The rumblings of discomfort and need faded away. When he was finished, Sam looked up at him in relief.</p><p>"Thanks, Gabriel."</p><p> </p><p>While Sam showered and changed, Gabriel cleaned up the room. Dean would appreciate the leftover food, even if there were no burgers or beer. But after his shower, Sam was being strangely quiet. He towelled off his hair in the mirror, wearing his new plaid jacket and denim jeans, and looking lost in thought.</p><p>Gabriel stood in the doorway behind him. "Sam? You okay?"</p><p>Sam turned abruptly. "Yeah. Of course."</p><p>Gabriel rose a brow.</p><p>Sam's false smile faded.</p><p>"Is it Dean?"</p><p>"No… Dean, he… This isn't our first Hell rescue. He won't ask too many questions." Sam was grateful for that. But still… He examined his healing hand. Now that the distraction of his rut was gone, he could feel the ache deep inside him, not in his body, but in his soul. "I just thought this was over. I mean, I knew this pain would never go away, but… to start over again?" Sam looked troubled.</p><p>"Sam, you're not starting over again. You're ten times as prepared as you were last time. You know all the tricks," Gabriel said.</p><p>Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah."</p><p>"And you have your brother, and an Archangel, on your side."</p><p>Sam looked at him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Gabriel grinned.</p><p>Sam smiled, but when he spoke his voice was anything but lighthearted. "You'd really stick around for a human with a soul as damaged as mine?"</p><p>"Sam,” Gabriel said, “Your soul is the only one I'd stick around for."</p><p>Sam's smile warmed.</p><p>Gabriel winked at him.</p><p>In the distance they heard the roar of a familiar engine. Sam felt an obligation to say something before Dean arrived—Or maybe to kiss Gabriel—But Gabriel was smiling contently at him, and Sam realized that Gabriel had been telling the truth. He really was willing to stick around, even if he had to wait for someone as damaged as Sam to heal.</p><p>The Impala roared to a stop outside the motel room and a car door slammed.</p><p>"Well, you ready?" Gabriel asked.</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>